


Finally, Jack

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short smutty piece, approximately at the end of Moebius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts).



_“Because I care about her. A lot more than I’m supposed to.”_

_Jack O’Neill, Divide and Conquer_

 

He was completely undone, and Sam realized that she liked it.

“Jack,” she said softly, and oh God, it felt… powerful. She could call him Jack, and nip lightly at that little point where his jaw and neck met, and kiss him senseless, and no-one but him could tell her not to.

He gasped, and Sam paused. “You okay, sir?” She winced internally, but he chuckled and she relaxed.

“Sam,” Jack said softly, his voice a bit hoarse, “Given that your hand is on my ass, d’you think we could lose the ‘sir’?”

She giggled. She hadn’t felt like giggling for a very – _very_ – long time. “Sorry, s… Jack.” It was whispered into his neck, and Sam felt him shiver. “I was just thinking about that.” Lips moving up to his earlobe, she murmured into his ear. “I love calling you ‘Jack’ but old habits…”

“I know.” His arms tightened around her and it was Sam’s turn to shiver.

“God, Jack… stop that,” she said as his hands started to wander, and he pulled them away, holding them up and out as though surrendering. _Good lord but that’s hot,_ Sam thought, and nibbled on the earlobe, whispering filthy little suggestions into his ear. “I want you to come apart for me, Jack,” she murmured, and his breath came faster. “I’ve wanted you for so long, years, and I want to make you-” She broke off as he turned his head and kissed her hard on the lips.

“Sam…” he whispered hoarsely against her mouth, and she took his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it gently. “God, _Sam_ …” It was almost a pained whine as she slid her hand off his butt and around his hip, and started working the button fly of his jeans.

“Like that?” She knew he did; it was fairly evident. But even though they’d known one another for nearly a decade, _this_ situation was new, and she wasn’t sure how he would react. He would probably be willing to let her take the lead; he trusted her. But she didn’t know – hadn’t let herself speculate – _specifically_ how he would react.

But she was damn well going to find out.

So Sam slipped her hand into his jeans and listened with satisfaction and not a little lust at the hissed breath that was just this side of a moan. She stroked him over and over, and thought vaguely through the lust that it was about the hottest thing she’d ever seen, this man who was so, _so_ strong, falling apart at her touch.

And clearly he felt the same way, because he grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away, then flipped both of them over until she was flat on her back, her wrists imprisoned above her head. “My god, Sam,” he said quietly. “Do you have any idea how…” He trailed off and shook his head. “My turn, okay?”

At Sam’s nod, Jack let go of her wrists. “Keep them up there,” he suggested, and she nodded again. Jack slid his hands down her arms to her shoulders, tickling slightly, and Sam flinched away, but then she felt his fingers trail gently over one nipple and she arched into his hand. He chuckled softly and lowered his head to take the nipple into his mouth through the layers of her clothing.

“ _Jack_ …” It was a full-fledged moan this time, and suddenly Sam couldn’t move fast enough to suit herself. She sat up, removing her tank top and sports bra all in one motion, and then scrambled out of her yoga pants and panties. She lay back. “Touch me again,” she said, and watched Jack’s warm brown eyes go almost completely black.

But he didn’t; he sat back on his heels and just _looked_ at her. He’d seen her before, Sam thought; they’d shared more than their share of tents and locker rooms and infirmaries over the years. They’d performed first aid on one another, and each of them had held the other when the pain got too much to bear. There was so much history here, and Sam decided that if Jack wanted to look, then she was okay with it.

 _He’d better start touching soon, though,_ she thought, _or I’m going to jump him._

“Do you even know how…” he began, and stopped, obviously collecting his thoughts. “Sam, you are one of the strongest, toughest, most capable people I know. And I can make you weak, just by touching you. Do you know how _hot_ that is? I- mmph!”

Sam just couldn’t stand it anymore. His echo of her own thoughts was the final straw, and she reared up from her reclined position and tackled him. There was one muffled grunt of protest and then she was more or less tearing at his clothes, shoving the jeans and briefs down his legs and waiting with a distinct lack of patience – and a frustrated growl at the removal of his mouth from her own – as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head.

“Now, Jack!” She wanted him, so, _so_ much, she’d waiting so long, and she wanted him right _now_.

“Hold on. Condoms?” His voice was strangled as he asked the question against her lips, and she shook her head.

“Pill. Clean. You?” _Right now._

“Yes, yes. Sam, I…oh, god, _Sam_!” Reassured that they were both clean, Sam had grabbed him and lined him up; then she sank down on him, all the way down. He hissed at the sensation, and then again as she started to move.

The feeling was incredible, never mind that they’d neither of them been celibate while waiting for each other. _We just fit together,_ Sam thought, _in body and mind and heart and oh, God, right there, Jack, please, right there!_ She rode him through two orgasms of her own, and when he started to pant in short, gasping breaths, she took him all the way in and rubbed herself to a third climax, bringing him with her this time.

 

\---/---

 

“What now?” Sam asked. “I mean, what do you want to do now? Oh, stop that,” she said, laughing, as Jack waggled his eyebrows at her lasciviously. “I mean it.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that now,” Jack said, suddenly very serious. “For right now, just this minute, though…” He trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go fishing.”


End file.
